


Don't ignore me

by SargentMom573



Category: Chris Pine Fandom, Chris Pine RPF, Karl Urban Fandom, Karl Urban RPF, Star Trek RPF
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-21
Updated: 2014-08-21
Packaged: 2018-02-14 00:24:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2170980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SargentMom573/pseuds/SargentMom573
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Karl hated it when Chris ignored him. He became very creative when he wanted Chris’ attention.  And Chris loved it every single time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't ignore me

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to ReadItHoney for the beta read. Any remaining mistakes are my own.

The house they were staying at for their Christmas vacation in Goa, India had a second story balcony facing the ocean. Between the pillars that held up the roof were strung white muslin curtains that billowed in the wind. Chris was lazing in one of the well-padded lounge chairs that dotted the balcony. On a small wicker table next to him sat the book he was pretending to read.  
  
Across from Chris, Karl was lounging in a similar chair, looking sexier than a man should. He was only wearing a thin cotton towel that did nothing to disguise the fact that the man was hung. His hair was disheveled and his skin still had a thin layer of water that Chris wanted to lick off. Karl had been exercising regularly and it showed in his toned chest and abs. Sexy bastard.  
  
“What’re you thinking about, darlin’?”  
  
Damn Karl anyway. He knew what Bones’ accent did to him. Chris was instantly hard, barely managing to stop from palming himself. Karl chuckled and took a sip of his mint julep. Pushy, sexy bastard.  
  
Chris was determined not to break this time. He always ended up giving in. Not this time. This time he was going to break Karl. See how Karl liked it when the shoe was on the other foot.  
  
Chris pretended he didn’t know what Karl was talking about, turned his head towards the big, sexy Kiwi and shrugged, “Nothing.” Chris was good at pretending to ignore Karl. And his feelings for Karl. He has had lots of practice. After all, he did it for more than five years and he was sure he could do it today.  
  
And he knew Karl hated it. Karl hated it when Chris ignored him. He became very creative when he wanted Chris’ attention. And Chris loved it every single time.  
  
Chris leaned back into his chair and closed his eyes. Next to him, Karl took another sip of his mint julep. Karl once told him he’d started drinking them when he got the Dr. McCoy role and he continued ever since.  
  
Chris heard the wet snick as Karl put the tumbler down on the little wicker table between them.  
  
“Chris?”  
  
“Hmm.”  
  
“Look at me.”  
  
The command made Chris harder. Karl could be a right toppy bastard when he wanted to be. But Chris could be stubborn, too. Chris had just never pitted his stubbornness against Karl because he always wanted to please him. Not today though. Today he’d had enough of Karl’s stupid, pushy, sexy ways.  
  
He heard Karl get out of his chair and felt his heat on his right side, as he knelt next to Chris’ chair and tugged gently at his hair.  
  
“What?”  
  
“Don’t ignore me.”  
  
“Or what?”  
  
“So that’s how it’s gonna be, eh?”  
  
“Hmm.”  
  
Karl got up and left his side. Chris missed his warmth but he was not chasing after the Kiwi anymore. He had done too much of that for far too long.  
  
Thankfully, just as Chris was beginning to worry that his intransigence had run Karl away for good that he was considering getting out of his comfortable seat to go looking for Karl, he heard footsteps.  
  
Chris felt something soft on his instep and opened one eye to find Karl on his knees at the end of his lounge chair, a red flower in hand, gently caressing his instep with the petals.  
  
“I’m sorry.”  
  
Chris felt like a teenage diva in a television drama as he huffed and closed his eye again.  
  
Chris had a hard time stopping the shivers that wracked his body as Karl proceeded to caress each toe with the flower. Karl’s gentleness lead to a building warmth in his gut, making it difficult for Chris to hold onto his anger.  
  
Karl tossed the flower onto his stomach and sucked his big toe into his mouth, making Chris arch off the lounge as the caress went straight to his cock.  
  
Karl continued, simply kissing each toe. Then he began laying kisses up Chris’ foot. When Karl reaches his ankle, he swiped at it with his tongue. Chris bit down on his lower lip, trying his best not to let a moan escape.  
  
Karl then switched to Chris’ other foot. Chris felt every caress in his cock and the warmth in his gut was getting hotter and hotter as Karl’s gentle kisses dissolved his anger completely.  
  
Karl switched legs again as he reached Chris’ knee. He pushed up Chris’ shorts and kissed every patch of skin revealed. Chris tried to stop his reactions but his cock had other ideas and was completely out of his control, hardening in anticipation.  
  
Even with one of Karl’s forearms keeping his hips in place, he tried to push up, tried to get some friction. Karl huffed out a sliver of laughter as he switched thighs and proceeded to give the new thigh the same treatment he gave the first.  
  
When he was done with Chris’ legs, Karl proceeded to his stomach and abs, completely bypassing Chris’ cock which was now so hard, he might just come from the first touch of those soft plush lips.  
  
Karl though seemed to have a whole different agenda than Chris. Karl continued to kiss up his chest until he reached Chris’ nipples. He gave them a bit more attention because he knew how sensitive Chris’ nipples were. Just as Chris was hoping that Karl’s kisses and nips on his nipples would lead to something more, Karl pulled off and said, “Turn over.”  
  
“What?”  
  
“On to your stomach.”  
  
Chris would swear until the day he died that he did not whine.  
  
Not at all.  
  
Chris turned onto his stomach, hoping to finally get some friction on his cock.  
  
“Don’t move.”  
  
Karl straddled him and began kissing Chris’ back starting with his shoulders, paying careful attention to every small patch of skin. Chris tried to move his hips but with the big Kiwi putting all his weight on Chris’ legs, there wasn’t much he could do but lay there and take what Karl dished out. In Chris’ opinion that wasn’t much.  
  
Chris whined again, making Karl laugh but the diabolical man refused to do any more than continue kissing Chris’ back, laying each kiss with a precision and meticulous attention to detail any artist would admire.  
  
When Karl was done with Chris’ back, he started on the backs of his thighs, bypassing his ass completely.  
  
Again, Chris didn’t whine in protest.  
  
Moving off Chris’ thighs, Karl used his hands to keep Chris’ hips still while his lips continued to kiss Chris’ thighs, behind his knees and all the way down to his feet.  
  
Chris tried to squirm but Karl’s hands kept his hips from moving, frustrating his plans of getting off.  
  
Once he was done, Karl allowed Chris to roll onto his back.  
  
“Merry Christmas, sweetheart.” Karl kissed him chastely on the lips, pressed a small piece of paper into his palm and walked back into their room.  
  
When Chris read it, he almost forgot about his aching cock as he was reminded of one of the get-to-know-your-cast-mates game they’d played in the first week of prepping for Star Trek.  
  
They’d been asked to write what they’d want their significant others to give them for Christmas. Chris had first written “Kiss me all over” but then discarded it for another, less cheesy idea. That was the piece of paper Karl had just given him.  
  
Karl came back, loaded down with their mattress and bed linens, which he proceeded to arrange on the balcony. He then came to Chris, picked him up bridal style and took him to the makeshift bed. Chris cuddled into him, feeling loved and protected and safe.  
  
Karl was the best boyfriend ever.


End file.
